高橋 京
高橋　京 (Takahashi Kyō) is the leader of SS Limited, and also appears as a Wanderer. Shutokō Battle (DC, 1999) Rival 10/141 Team: SS Limited (Leader) Street Name: 元祖一番星 (Ganso Ichiban Boshi, Founder First Star) Car: TYPE-JZX100 Color: 193/193/165 Profile: 首都高最速を目指している 無理な割り込みをしない綺麗な走り方をする Translation: Aims to be the fastest on the shutokō Runs beautifully without unreasonable interruptions Shutokō Battle 2 (DC, 2000) Rival 20/372 Team: SS Limited (Leader) Street Name: ☆元祖一番星 (☆''Ganso Ichiban Boshi'', ☆Founder First Star) Course: Kanjō Inner Loop Car: TYPE-S161V Color: 185/185/160 Profile: メンバーを何人か倒すと環状線内回りに現れるらしい。 以前よりもトルクのある車に乗り換え「首都高最速」を 目指している。車重を感じさせないクイックな動きは、 一般車を華麗に縫っていく。 Translation: Seems to appear at the Kanjō inner loop when some members are defeated. Changed to a car with more torque than before when he started aiming to be the fastest on the shutokō. He is able to make quick movements even with the car's heavy weight, and can weave between traffic brilliantly. Shutokō Battle 0 (PS2, 2001) Rival 13/400 Team: SS Limited (Leader) Street Name: ☆元祖一番星 (☆''Ganso Ichiban Boshi'', ☆Founder First Star) Course: Kanjō Inner Loop Car: TYPE-S161VM Main+Sub Color: 184/184/160 Profile: かつては＜ＲＯＬＬＩＮＧ　ＧＵＹ＞に所属、ＡＥ８６ に乗っていたが移籍。 以前よりもトルクのある車に乗り 換え” 首都高最速” を目指している。車重を感じさせな いクイックな動きは、一般車を華麗に縫っていく。 「車の真髄はサイドステップだ！！」と言わんばかりの 軽快なハンドルさばきは、グリップ力の高い夕イヤと、 しっかりと取ったダウンフォースのたまもの。わずかに オーバーステアぎみなので、インに擦ったりしている。 Translation: Previously a member of Rolling Guy, he used to drive an AE86 but changed. He switched to a car with more torque than before when he started aiming to be the fastest on the shutokō. He is able to make quick movements even with the car's heavy weight, and can weave between traffic brilliantly. He says "The essence of the car is side stepping!!" He handles the car nimbly, using high grip tires and firmly set downforce. Whenever he gets slight oversteer, he rubs the inside wall. Shutokō Battle 01 (PS2, 2003) Shutokō Rival 15/309 (Overall 15/599) Team: SS Limited (Leader) Street Name: ☆元祖一番星 (☆''Ganso Ichiban Boshi'', ☆Founder First Star) Course: C1 Inner Loop Car: Nissan Gloria Gran Turismo Ultima HY33 Body Color: 185/185/160 Career: 5 Years Job: Temporary Worker Motto: オレは元祖一番星 (I am the founder first star) Profile: かつては《ＲＯＬＬＩＮＧ　ＧＵＹ》に所属、Ａ Ｅ８６に乗っていたが移籍した。 以前よりもトル クのある車に乗り換え「首都高最速」を目指して いる。車重を感じさせないクイックな動きは、ア ザーカーを華麗に縫っていく。 「車の真髄はサイドステップに有り」と言わんば かりの軽快なハンドルさばきは、グリップ力の高 い夕イヤと、しっかりとったダウンフォースのた まもの。微妙にオーバーステアぎみなので、たま にインにボディをこすったりしている。 Translation: Previously a member of Rolling Guy, he used to drive an AE86 but changed. He switched to a car with more torque than before when he started aiming to be the fastest on the shutokō. He is able to make quick movements even with the car's heavy weight, and can weave between traffic brilliantly. He says "The essence of the car is side stepping," and he handles the car nimbly, using high grip tires and firmly set downforce. Whenever he gets slight oversteer, he rubs the inside wall with the body of the car. Shutokō Battle (PSP, 2005) Rival 118/200 Team: Wanderer Street Name: 元祖一番星 (Ganso Ichiban Boshi, Founder First Star) Area: Kandabashi Car: Nissan Gloria Gran Turismo 300 Ultima HY34 Main Color: 185/185/160 Headlight Color: 100/100/255 Wheel Spoke Color: 32/32/32 Wheel Rim Color: 155/142/70 Level: 19 Gender: Male Age: 25 Job: Temporary Worker Profile: かつて《ＲＯＬＬＩＮＧ　ＧＵＹ》に所属し、ＡＥ８６ だけにこだわって乗っていたが、チームを脱退。前より もトルクのあるマシンに乗り換え、「首都高最速の座」 を狙っている。その後もチームを作ったが、数年間、括 動した後、解散。その理由を聞かれると激怒する。 「走りの真髄はサイドステップ」と言わんばかりのハン ドルさばき。グリップ力が高く、ダウンフォースもしっ かりしている。大ボディのＨＹ３４を、以前乗っていた ＡＥ８６同様に乗り回すテクニックは奇跡としか言いよ うがない。意外とアツくなりやすいタイプ。 Translation: Previously a member of Rolling Guy, he used to drive an AE86 but he left the team. He switched to a machine with more torque than before when he started aiming to be the fastest on the shutokō. He made a a team, but after a few years it broke up. He gets angry when asked why. He says "The essence of the car is side stepping," and he handles the car nimbly, using high grip tires and firmly set downforce. With his large bodied HY34, he uses the same techniques as he did when he drove an AE86, which can only be called a miracle. He's unexpectedly easy to anger. Shutokō Battle X (Xbox 360, 2006) Rival 96/399 Team: SS Limited (Leader) Street Name: ☆元祖一番星 (☆''Ganso Ichiban Boshi'', ☆Founder First Star) Course: Shibaura PA Car: Toyota Crown Athlete G Package GRS184 Color: 55, 30, 220 (Solid) Job: Temporary Worker Profile: ハチロク乗りから突然、大型セダン派に転向。１８０度 性格の違うマシンにも関わらず、あっという間に乗りこ なし、一流のセダン乗りへと転身を遂げた。クイックな ハンドルさばきはハチロク時代からも変わっておらず、 倍近い車重の違いを感じさせない。軽量化はもちろん、 タイヤやダウンフォース、サスペンションに至るまで、 キレを出すためにできることはすべてやっている。大ボ ディで軽やかにリアを流す姿は迫力満点。 Translation: Suddenly changed to a large sedan from driving an 86. Despite the characteristics being changed 180 degrees, he got used to it in no time, andbecame a first-class sedan racer. His quick handling didn't change from his86 era, and he doesn't feel the difference of the doubled weight of the car. He's doing everything he can to reduce weight, taking off every piece he can, and upgraded tires, downforce, and suspension all the way. The way he handles the rear lightly with such a large body is a powerful perfect score. Mentions This rival is mentioned in the following rival profiles: - 木村　純一 - 山田　寅吉